


Trade

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Established Relationship, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a bad, bad, TV repairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

"The TV doesn't work," Steve said, trying to keep a straight face at Tony in the TV repairman's uniform. Tony looked... different.

"What's the problem?" Tony glanced at him from under his eyelashes.

"It only shows a horizontal line."

"Well, it's an easy problem. Nothing I can't fix," Tony said, throwing a smile at him.

Steve pretended to ignore it. "Get to work. Don't waste my time."

"All right," Tony sighed. He went to the television, cutting it off from electrical reply, opened the TV case, and bent to look at the inside.  
Steve tried to make his ogling Tony's ass not so obvious. Tony did have a nice one.

"Your TV's vertical IC's overheated." Tony said.

"What does it mean?"

"Well. When the vertical IC's overheated, it caused the metal to expand and contract. The pins on the chip broke away from the solder joint causing a high impedance connection."

Tony sounded really good talking, especially talking technobabbles. Every word of him sounded like an invitation. Steve suppressed the heat rising to his body and asked, "So what'll you do?"

"Well, I'll need to take my tools." Tony deliberately stressed the last three words.

"Take it."

Tony took out various tools that Steve couldn't distinguish from his tool box then started to solder the vertical IC. He looked so concentrated, so focused, and the way his muscle fleshed, the sweat dropping from his face, the way he held his tools. Steve suddenly felt that he couldn't wait and needed to hasten the game.

He walked to Tony and impatiently waited for him to pull down the tools, then slapped him very lightly, only to smart a bit.  "I think you're not doing the job well. It's not worth the money I pay."

Tony turned his head to him and his eyes shone. Steve knew that Tony liked the slapping --- in fact Tony insisted on inserting it into the script --- but Steve still worried until now.

"Really? Then I 'll show you how everything I did was worth your money," Tony challenged, backing Steve to the wall. Then he ordered, "Hold your hand still."

Steve's body wimped a bit due to the command. Tony then smiled, "You like to be ordered around, right? I'll show you a good time." Then he pressed his mouth on Steve's. Tony bit Steve's lips hard enough to make Steve 's mouth open, then forced his tongue in.  Steve swung between pleasure and pain, acted according to the script, struggling lightly but very careful not to dislodge nor hurt Tony. He just stood there passively and helplessly surrendered to Tony, while they both knew that he could stop that any time. It made this more sweet.

Finally Tony ended the kiss too early and Steve unconsciously leaned toward him, only to be stopped by Tony's hand. "You want it right? I know you're a slut."

Steve felt his face warm and weirdly excited. Then Tony started to pull up Steve's shirt.

"Anyone can walk in," Steve breathed.  

"Then they can see you, panting, " Tony put his hands on Steve's skin. "Wanting everything from me."

"I don't want it."

"Really?"

There was then a series of Tony's lovely attack on Steve with his talented and evil tongue and fingers. Steve whined and struggled to hold his hand still. He moaned, "No..."

Then Tony swallowed him and Steve thought he saw star. When he surrendered to it and an orgasm was pulled out from him, his legs weakened and leaned toward the wall. Tony put him back into his pants and zipped up Steve's pants. He leaned to Steve's ears and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you too," Steve said.


End file.
